


Little Cyan Raincoat

by fletchphoenix



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Inspired By Little Nightmares, Little Nightmares AU, Not yet though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Varigo will happen soon as well, also not yet, hugo will show up eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fletchphoenix/pseuds/fletchphoenix
Summary: A boy in a cyan raincoat wakes up in a suitcase to a swaying floor and water dripping onto the floor.A boy in a brown coat wakes up with a bag on his head in a familiar place.What will they do?Where will they end up?Only time will tell
Kudos: 21





	1. Droplets On A Cyan Raincoat

_ Mesmerizing humming filled the vacuum, nothing but pitch black and a figure in the distance, only barely illuminated by the light. A lanky shadow stood hunched over as he, unknowingly, moved closer towards it, fuzzy outlines becoming far more clear the closer he got, and with it, the fear of who this was and why they were here filled his gut with dread. It twisted and pulled at his stomach, his eyes unblinking as they stared at the, now discernable, woman, standing well over six feet tall. _

_ Raven locks, much like his, were tied into a neat bun on the top of her head, though part of it still cascaded down her back. A brown kimono covered her body that never seemed to end, no skin showing under the sea of brown, and it dragged along the floor at every slight movement. He couldn’t see her face yet - though he had a feeling he wouldn’t want to as the figure slowly turned her head to look at him. Incrementally, he saw one, then two soulless black eyes through the holes of the snow white Hol mask that she adorned on her face. The porcelain reflected the miniscule amount of light in the vacuum - light that shouldn’t have been there in the first place if this place were real. Still, the intense, pitch black eyes bore holes into him and his body shook in fear- _

_ \--- _

Droplets of water thudded on a cyan raincoat as Varian gasped, awakening from his dream-well, more so nightmare. A discarded leather suitcase, acting as his bed, was drenched with the liquid as well, though he didn’t care. Turning his head, he looked around at his surroundings, raven locks and a small cyan streak, much like his raincoat, peeking out and obscuring it slightly. He didn’t care enough to reach up and fix it, though. A sigh left his lips as he jumped down from the colossal item, his feet making contact with the waterlogged fabric on the ground, disturbing the water with every step he took with the little splashes trailing water up his cold legs and against the towering metal walls that surrounded him. Some were decorated in little cogs and pipes, presumably to change the pressure of something or the other, though he didn’t pay much attention as he kept on his trail. He turned to the right and kept walking.

Boxes sat pressed against the walls, some as big as him, as he moved down the small corridor. They loomed and stared at him, as well as some small, strange creatures with white cones on their head, though as he approved, they scurried away and hid from Varian. A little huff left his lips as the further he descended down the hall, the darker and, fortunately, less damp it got. Fishing into the pockets of the cyan raincoat, his hands wrapped around a cool, metallic square with little ridges engraved into the cartilage brass. He exposed it to the dank air around him and flicked open the lid, a small flame illuminating the corridor and allowing him more visibility. Twisting and turning his torso, pillars of metal on either side of him rose from the ground and connected to the ceiling above him, as well as the presence of more wheels and a lantern attached to the floor.

He examined the lantern, holding the flickering lighter out to it and lighting the wick. Various control panels came into view on the wall, though one mysterious one sat straight in front of him. Varian’s eyebrow quirked up at this, stepping forward and wrapping his hands around the handle and, with all his might, he pulled it up. The hatch unjammed from its position and rose up, the handle clanging against the steel walls of the corridor before sticking into place and showing a small crawl space. Crouching, the boy headed inside the claustrophobic area, flicking open his lighter and glancing around before continuing on his way down the, what he assumed was, a ventilation shaft as he jumped up little twists in the tunnel and over small grates, water dripping down onto the fabric covering his back but thankfully avoiding his lighter. A moment later, he jumped down from the vents, his fall broken by a box before he hit the now stone floor, still wet from the water that dripped down from above. He hadn’t seen rain in years - at least he hoped it was rain. 

In front of him sat a drop, his head hanging over to find no real end to the abyss at the bottom, a staircase conveniently providing him passage across. Jogging over, he climbed and ascended the metal staircase, the sight of massive chains that loomed above his head, barely covered by the ever-present fog, serving as a cruel reminder of just how small he was. Finally, he reached the top and flicked his lighter open once again, letting himself be warmed for a brief moment by the heat radiating from the flickering light. Another corridor awaited him, akin to the one from when he’d just woken up, with metal present on the walls as well as more boxes. A small room on his left revealed a tiny gaicha doll, its details becoming less obscured as Varian stepped closer to it. With its black bun, brown kimono and white mask, it looked just like the woman in his dreams, though he pushed that thought away and threw the gaicha as hard as he could against the wall, the porcelain shattering and small dust particles filled the room. Without a word, the boy turned on his heel and left, continuing his trek down the hallway. 

Only a few more steps lead him towards a wall sealed up with planks of rotting oak wood, though a gap in the bottom of the, admittedly useless, barricade allowed him to crouch and walk right into the room that awaited him. A leather couch, covered in tears and stains of...whatever that was, sat to his right on the oak planked floor, various buckets scattered around the room and, strangely enough, a few chairs attached to the ceiling, suspended by a few lengths of rope that hung down and caused them to sway slightly. Despite his paranoia, they looked secure enough, so he continued exploring the room, passing a bed with an iron frame, showing only a mattress and no pillows with another tiny doorway embedded into the wall and a small wooden dresser hosting a teacup. Varian wasted no time, climbing first onto a briefcase, then the bed, the springs of the mattress digging uncomfortably into his bare feet before finally climbing up into the crawl space. 

He dropped himself onto the mattress on the other side to see some legs, hanging down from the ceiling, a chair placed under them along with an envelope. Varian swallowed his bile, his eyes glancing away from the horrific sight as he walked past. His hands gripped onto the chair, pushing it towards the oak door at the other side of the room as he jumped, grabbing the handle and swinging it open. Letting himself drop, he ventured into the newest room, this one having wooden planks decorating the floor, though more rotten and decayed than the other as he flicked his lighter on and walked through, the shadows revealing turning cogs in the background, hidden by the darkness as Varian kept heading towards the other end of the room. At last, his feet hit stone and the lighter in his hand shone onto a refrigerator at his side, bloody handprints stretching across the door and over the handle. The boy reached up to swing the door open and stared at the desolate shelves, grey and a sufficient lack of well, anything, staring back at him much to his dismay.. Sucking in a breath, he ascended up the shelves, the lights blinking on and off as he rose to the top and strolled across a slanted wooden board and climbed up to a platform.

As his feet thudded across the floor, an inhumane scream sounded from above as a leech fell to the floor. It squirmed, though Varian picked up the pace, now in a jog as he jumped over a small gap between the platforms and safely onto another plank. He assumed it wouldn’t follow him, the creature lacking legs and therefore being unable to build any momentum to run and jump. It served as a relief then, as he heard a slimy thud behind him in the gap, flicking his lighter open and slowing his pace to walk once again across the wooden floor. More leeches fell from the ceiling, letting out their disgusting sounds as he ran towards the small light at the end of the tunnel, climbing onto a box and jumping. He hung on to the level before it succumbed to his weight, switching on and opening the shutter doors beside him. Exiting the room, he cleared the platform in front of it, jumping and landing successfully on the other side, the abyss from earlier providing some unknown stamina and strength he’d never had before. Sliding under the still opening doors on the other side, he entered yet another small room, the exit boarded up by planks. Gripping onto the planks at the bottom, he pulled and pulled, them eventually giving way and breaking from their place, Varian tumbling to the floor along with them. He dusted himself off and crouched, flicking his lighter on and sprinting through the room in front of him. 

Somewhere in the darkness, another little squeal came from one of the pyramid headed children from before (he wasn’t quite sure what to call them at this point in time, so he settled on the pyramid heads). Sprinting through the room, the wood creaked and moaned under his weight as he tried to search for the child. That should’ve been his warning, however, as the floor gave way and broke underneath him. He didn’t scream though as he fell, his cyan raincoat now blackened by the pool of ink he’d fallen into. Rising to his feet, he flicked on his lighter to illuminate the room….

...A room full of leeches. 

He suppressed a scream as he sprinted through the room, weaving in between the wriggling monsters as he maneuvered his way out of the room. He couldn’t let any of those things touch him. If they did then surely they’d kill him. Sprinting and sliding across the floor, his legs caught on the metal as it scratched and caused crimson to drip down them. A sharp inhale of pain fell out before he could stop it, the boy rising to his feet and rushing towards the left side of the room. He panted for breath, his hands and torso connecting with a large, wooden plank as it fell to the floor on the other side along with him. Letting himself breathe for a second, he rose to his feet and checked the lighter in his palm. Still works, he thought as the tiny flame appeared once more and he made his way, albeit slightly slower this time on account of the throbbing pain in his legs, over a bridge and jumped the gap in between two platforms. 

He seemed to be on a rooftop or at the minimum elevated walkway, the wood looking down on a few of the rooms he’d been in before. His hands shook as he climbed the ladder further, the fog making it almost impossible to see in front of him but alas he reached the top and steadied himself. For a moment, he allowed himself to take a seat on the platform, ripping a few pieces of fabric off from a curtain discarded on the floor and using them as a makeshift tourniquet. Settling against a metallic box, Varian let down the hood of his little cyan raincoat as the water droplets fell onto his hair and ran down his face, the sensation cooling and familiar as he drifted off into a sleep, dreaming of a family he had long since forgotten.


	2. New Territories, New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has a little exploration of his new home, meeting a foe along the way...

_ Stone developed around his legs as little dust particles and raindrops fell around him. They pounded against his bare head, his coat now discarded at his feet and torn to pieces with bloodstains covering the fabric, exposing the tourniquet around his leg that stopped the bleeding there, though it was slowly becoming more waterlogged. Static filled his head as his hands violently shook. Struggling was pointless, the stone building up his legs and now on his thighs leaving only the tourniquet above the cold material. He rapped his fist against it gently, knuckles catching on the stone and causing a steady stream of blood to roll down his fingers. It didn’t matter anymore, he was stuck here whether he liked it or not. He raised his head to look around at where he was, the fuzzy feeling in his head contorting into an agonising pain and nausea as he looked around and tried to gain his bearings. He couldn’t find anything notable or identifiable about where he was, the metal all looking the same as any other place on that cursed ship he’d been put on. However, as he rose his head, his eyes met the geisha woman, now fully turned around and slowly moving towards him. _

_ The figure was getting closer, the kimono dragging across the floor though with the way she moved, she looked as though she was floating and gliding. The water that covered the floor didn’t even seem to bother the woman, the bottom of the kimono never once brushing against the water built a shallow pool on the floor. Her hand was outstretched, fingers-no. Claws trailing across the metal and scratching their long marks into it, the sound ear splitting. Varian wanted to scream, the noise unbearable as it filled his brain with nothing but pain and agony, the boy wanting to tear his hair out or bash his head against the wall until it stopped. Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks, though he held them back and straightened his back. No. He wouldn’t cry in front of this demon. He refused to show her that she was breaking him. Sucking in a breath, the boy rose his head defiantly and glared at the woman. She was so close, if her arm had been outstretched, those claws would’ve sliced his face. He wanted to sob, his hands shaking as he felt the stone build up his chest, his neck, his face- _

Varian sat up with a sharp inhale, the pain in his leg throbbing and causing him to lay back once again, his head pressed against the metal of the box behind him. The chill of the box cooled his head, easing the headache that thudded across his head and left his vision fuzzy. The water had stopped falling by now, the cyan raincoat that covered his figure dryer than earlier, and the wood below him no longer waterlogged as before. Even the metal behind him no longer had little condensed droplets on the surface, it being dry and smooth to the touch. He rose to his feet, propping himself against the wall for a minute to adjust to his pain and lifting the hood of his raincoat. He shook, pain coming in little bursts as he tried to walk along the wooden platform.

Along his travels, another little pyramid head man turned from around his box, his little feet pitter pattering across the floor as he scurried away from Varian. Flicking open his lighter, Varian trailed after the little guy, floorboards creaking as his feet thudded against the floorboards, the weight causing little moans to sound from the decaying wood. Turning the corner and slowing down, he made his way across a single board, the creaking of the boards making a pit of dread build in his stomach as he glanced down. The pit was still below him, as it was before he’d made it all the way here. A sigh left his lips. This place was like a maze - a dungeon even. He didn’t even know if the falling water was rain or from something else. As his feet connected with another platform, his feet maneuvered over rotting boards and holes in the planks to a wooden staircase, pressed against the metal wall of...wherever he was. With a deep breath, he began to ascend, his leg throbbing with pain. He took a few moments to think. Why was he here? Where even was he? How didn’t he remember where he was before? He shook his head and teared up with a gentle sigh 

At the top of the stairwell, he turned right at the crossroads in front of him, keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible as he headed across the old boards. He’d felt uneasy this whole time, the brightness of his lighter dimming with each gentle breeze that pushed it one way or the other. Eventually though, he jumped a gap between two more platforms and headed up the stairwell in front of him. Why were there so many intricately designed platforms across this place, when as far as he knew, he was the only one to escape the confines of...wherever he was before. Distant screeches and sharp, unidentifiable noises sounded in the background as he headed across yet another wooden pathway, the noises causing an even deeper pit to form in his stomach as he tried to ignore them. Was the one screaming just like him? Were they trapped and doomed to die? No matter, he told himself as he shook his head with a sigh, he had to continue if he had any hope of getting out of here. The track led the boy to a crank, Varian grabbing the lever and turning it with all his strength, a door rising on the other side. As he let go, the sliding door began to close, the raven haired boy running as fast as he could towards the gap before sprinting and sliding under the door into an illuminated room. 

As the boy looked around, a few notable features stuck out to him. Hanging from a thin wire descending from the ceiling was a bulb, barely covering the room in a blanket of light and a large fan, probably quadruple her size, that made a gentle breeze blow through the room, causing the boy to wobble slightly. The one that caught his eye the most, though, was a metal hatch, akin to the one he’d seen prior, on the wall to his left. Experimentally, he lifted it and, much to his surprise and shock, a little pyramid head ran out, its paper like hat shifting and shuffling on its head as he ran towards a small gap in the wall, shaped like a semi-sphere. Seeing no other option, Varian crossed the room, the light swaying slightly as he moved through, and crouched to make his way through the gap, his head grazing the top as he shuffled back into the salty air of what awaited him outside. 

His fall was broken by some wooden crate, before he dropped himself on the metal flooring below him. This place seemed to have no end, all that surrounded him being metal and the unbearable moist and salty air that where he was seemed to have adopted. Maybe he was residing on a ship somewhere? He couldn’t quite remember after he was taken. As his footsteps pattered across the floor, a dragging noise sounded from above him and, glancing up, he casted a glance upon a man. Or, what he thought was a man. It didn’t really look all that human if he was being honest - short, stubby legs and abnormally long arms, along with a bowler hat that sat on his head at a slightly lopsided angle. It sent shivers down his spine as he saw it move out of sight, away into some unseeable room on the ship. Varian continued, sucking in a deep breath and trying to regain his focus as he headed towards a wall in front of him. A rope made of bedsheets hung from a small hatch, the fabric damp to the touch, though Varian could still use it to climb. Though the thought hit him as he got higher and higher, who had put that rope there? Were they still alive?

As soon as those thoughts came to his head, he let himself drop into the room, a lone sink on the left hand wall, its porcelain reflecting the scarce light provided from the hatch, and an oak door that loomed and, engraved into its glossy wood, the symbol of an eye stared down at him judgingly and as though in disappointment. Pushing the massive door open, his eyes squinted to take in the sudden brightness of the room around him, a counter pressed against a wall that curved around the corner faced him, a roll of paper towels falling from the sudden disruption in the otherwise desolate room. On the other side of the room sat an electrified fence, clearly needing something to turn it off, or he was trapped here. Hastily, the boy shut the door behind him, his eyes meeting a lever suspended in the air. That would turn off the power, he thought, as he attempted to jump and activate it. “Too high.” he spoke under his breath, eyes darting around the room for something to give him a little more height and help him, settling on a crate of paper towels, discarded on the left side of the room. Dragging it over, he jumped up on to the lever, the weight of his body bringing it down before letting it go and dropping onto the floor. Electrical crackling sounded as all the lights went out, the boy sprinting through the bars and flicking open his lighter as he ran.

The flame of his small lighter revealed what looked like a playroom, with building blocks and toy trains sitting untouched in the darkness, a coat of dust covering them, much like his raincoat covered him. He didn’t have time to think about this, he reminded himself. Not now. Not when that..thing he saw was prowling right above him and could appear at any moment. His chest heaved for breath as he barely shuffled his way through the bars, the electricity coming back on as he narrowly avoided a (most likely) fatal electric shock. Holding his side, he paused for a second and gasped for breath, the physical demand leaving him with a nasty pain in his right side that throbbed each second it went untreated. In some past life, he would’ve called it ‘stitch’. He thought long and hard for a moment about what to do to get rid of it, before stomping his left foot down as hard as he could multiple times. A triumphant grin came to his face as the pain subsided somehow - he’d have to look into it next time he was safe, though now, as he turned to face his surroundings, a frown overtook his features. 

Among the left wall (for some unbeknownst reason, everything was always on his left, though he didn’t think to question it at this point), a series of doors sat, none of them open. With nothing to give him any leverage and allow him to grab the handle, the boy continued down the hall with a deep sigh. Creaking sounded below him as he passed a seemingly endless amount of doors, the boy beginning to run before meeting a dark room. As fast as he’d arrived, a large, eye-shaped structure opened and shone a light down into the room, a burning sensation taking over Varian’s skin. His skin tingled and felt as though it was peeling off of his body the longer he stood in the light before he crawled for salvation - some shade behind some boxes. He rolled up his sleeves, checking for injuries though nothing but a few marks were on his arms. Beside him, however, he saw those who weren’t as fortunate as he was. Statues of what was once people stood, bathed in light and fear frozen on their stone faces for eternity, presumably unable to make it to cover. The giant eye shifted to the middle, then the end of the room, Varian making a run for it to hide behind a bed, acting as a shield, and crouching before the light shone back onto him. With another shift of the eye to the left side of the room, the boy sprinted deep into the shade.

No longer wanting to waste time, he jumped and climbed up onto a box, before grabbing some metal, presumably acting as a cage for...god knows what..and making his way up, the eye’s light still shining and revealing more and more statues of children. Bile made its way into his throat as his eyes caught what he thought was a little boy, curled up on the floor, a victim to the eye’s piercing beam. He couldn’t help them now though. Not anymore. Once at the top, he walked across the platform above the eye, doors now on the right littering the wall and seemingly leading to nowhere. What if these were the children’s rooms as well? Was he lucky enough to not get caught by the thing he saw earlier? Were there more people like him still alive? He had so many questions, but so little time. One door on the far end of the hall was open, Varian walking into it. 

Walls covered in inky handprints greeted him, a makeshift and messy drawing of the eye staring down at the abandoned bed that sat pressed against the wall. Varian flicked open his lighter to take a better look at his surroundings, finding another geisha doll that he promptly picked up and smashed, once again a few black particles left the remnants. Parchment that littered the floor also showed depictions of the eye, all stained in ink that bled out from under the bed, as well as little footprints covering the mattress. His worst fear was confirmed: there were others like him trapped in here, and a lot of them weren’t as lucky as he was. He turned on his heel and sprinted out of the room, the very sight of it making him feel sick to the stomach with guilt and anger taking control. 

Flicking open his lighter as soon as he was at the other end, he headed through a door, a breeze slamming it shut. Varian looked around frantically, settling on crouching under the metal bed before the thing from earlier sauntered into the room, the door also closing behind it. He tried to steady his breathing, his thudding and racing heartbeat being the only sounds he could hear at that point as he silently begged for his life. The thing began walking to its right, running his hands under the bed, with Varian deciding to go in the opposite direction. As he quietly made his way through the room, little snores and shuffles alerted him of the presence of sleeping children, just like him, though he couldn’t risk saving them at this point. He ran into a dimly lit room, immediately turning to his left and climbing up the cages, leaping up onto one shelf, then another, and crouching through a small vent. His heart still raced as he shuffled through the vents as quiet as he could to not alert the thing in the room, as from the looks of things, he had...insane reach.

Varian dropped to the floor on the other side, rats scurrying away from him as his stomach began to groan and grumble. Wrapping his arms around his midsection, the boy doubled over in almost unbearable pain. Shit. When was the last time he’d eaten? Still, he forced himself to move forwards, though the sharp pains came back and stabbed at his stomach repeatedly, as though it were beginning for him to eat something- anything! His eyes could barely focus on the bars to his left, revealing a small canteen area where the children most likely went to eat, little wooden tables decorating the walls. He let out another groan of pain as he kept trying to push forwards, a figure on the other side rising to her feet. As soon as the other stood, they threw a small loaf of bread to Varian, the boy lunging forwards to quickly eat the graciously given food. Exchanging another glance to the girl on the other side, who seemed to be dressed in purple and light blue as well as having raven hair, like him, and dark skin, he nodded in her direction. A promise. “I’ll come back for you.” he whispered as he climbed up onto boxes to his right and into a small, metal room at the top through a gap in the bars. 

A noose swayed gently as Varian took a seat beside another little cage, the boy curling up as much as he could to stay warm and stay hidden, though his cyan raincoat did him no favours on the grounds of camouflage. He let out a gentle sigh as he slipped the lighter back into its pocket home and his eyes fluttered shut, ready for another dream, or even another nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Okay so for anyone who has seen little nightmares 2......I'm treating it as a sequel, not a prequel, for my own emotions sake so yeah!! :)   
> Hope you enjoy this!


End file.
